Lamech (Cainite)
Lamech was a Cainite (descendant of Cain) and was the father of several innovators of major technologies of world history. Being a descendant of Cain, Lamech lived a sinful lifestyle on many fronts, claiming the promise giving to his ancestor for himself. While he probably believed in the true God, Yahweh, his ideas and practice of this was not at all pleasing to God. Biography Early Life Lamech was born to his father Methushael, who in turn was named after his grandfather Mehujael. Lamech likely lived in the city of Enoch that his great-great-great grandfather, Cain built. Lamech was the first recorded polygamist in the Bible, taking two women named Adah and ZillahGen 4:19. Children and Offspring Lamech is the last recorded parent of Cain's line, which may have made him one of the last Cainites. Between his two wives he had several children. It is likely that his son Jabal was his firstborn. Significantly Jabal was the "father" of all those who lived in tents and raised livestock. He then had a second son Jubal, who was the "father" and inventor of the lyre and stringed instruments. Then he conceived with Zilah and had a son named Tubal Cain. Tubal Cain made some of the first bronze tools. In addition Lamech had one daughter named Naamah. Compared to most of the contemporary society, Lamech allowed his children to branch out into different practices than what he practiced. While it is not known what Lamech's occupation was he allowed, if not encouraged technological development from his sons. Self-Righteousness Lamech was a man of violence. Incidentally he was wounded by a young man. In vengeance Lamech attacked and killed the man who had "wronged him". In this he boasted to his wives that he killed the young manGen 4:23, and that if Cain was to be avenged seven times he would be seventy seven timesGen 4:24. This showed his arrogance and claiming of self-righteousness, even calling himself "better than Cain". He mocked God by misquoting him, whether or not this was unintentional and applied God's promise for Cain to himself. This showed his pseudo-Yahwism where he probably believed God as a deity, but had no regard whatsoever for his authority. In boasting to his wives he may have been trying to show himself as heroic and powerful to his wives. This may also be signs of his attitude to ruling over his wives, perhaps telling his wives if they wronged him that he would receive vengeance. This attitude may have developed because of the technological accomplishments of his sons. Legacy Mocker of God Lamech mocked God at the perceived leniency towards murder, saying anyone who tried to take revenge upon him would suffer eleven times more than those who might have killed Cain. Jesus himself specifically preaches that a neighbor should be forgiven seventy-seven times, a direct contrast to Lamech's statementMatt 18:22. Father of Technology Lamech is the indirect progenitor of some of the most influential technologies. While it does not seem he created the practices of his sons, being their father would have vetted him much praise. Without Lamech allowing his sons to branch out many technological advancements may not have been developed or created under much different circumstances. Lamech is also the last recorded father in the Cainite race. His sons may or may not have had children, but nevertheless passed down their skills. Verses Category:Men Category:Old Testament People Category:Old Testament Men Category:Persons Category:Cainites